


A Tall Cup of Somethin'

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot, coffee shop AU, just pure fluff, prompt, so sweet it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Waverly just started working at a coffee shop and falls for one of her regulars. One-Shot





	A Tall Cup of Somethin'

**Author's Note:**

> Very simple. Just fluff. Based on another prompt from EarpFanFic on twitter!

"Shit balls," Waverly muttered to herself as the milk foamed over the top of the metal pitcher. She quickly pulled it away from the steaming wand and used her apron to try and wipe up some of the spilled milk. The tell-tale sound of a pen clicking behind her made her grimace. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jeremy writing quickly on that damn clipboard he'd been following her with all day.

"Sorry," she said with a sigh, "I promise it won't happen again. I just-"

"Overfilled the milk pitcher," Jeremy said tucking his pen back into his breast pocket, "It's okay. It is only your first training day."

"How many training days do we get?"

"...One."

Waverly blew some hair out of her face in frustration and cleaned up the rest of the milk with a rag. "I'm sorry, Jeremy," she said, "I know you got me this job and I promise I'll do better. I'm just nervous I think."

Jeremy smiled, "I don't know why you're being so hard on yourself. Your foam to milk ratio in all of your drinks were perfect. Plus, if I'm being honest, this machine tends to act up from time to time."

She gave him a grateful smile and leaned against the counter. "Thank you again."

He held the clipboard to his chest and beamed, "You're so welcome. Now I get to have a friend at work! Our shifts are...going to be different since you're new and will always have the morning shift. But we'll see each other in passing. How's Wynonna?"

That was the million dollar question. How was Wynonna? Other then disappearing for six months with no trace, coming back with a mysterious scar on her forehead and refusing to talk about where she'd been? "She's...fine," Waverly said with a forced smile, "I'm just glad she's back."

"Me too," Jeremy said, "I missed all those times she threatened me for being in your dorm."

"Well, if you would have told her you were gay she wouldn't have threatened you," Waverly teased, kicking his shoe lightly.

Jeremy shrugged, "Can't tell someone something you don't realize."

He wrote something else down on his clipboard and Waverly stretched her neck to try and catch a glimpse. It was pulled back to his chest before she could read it. This may only be a temporary job, but she wanted to make sure that she was doing well. Waverly had never gotten anything but the highest marks on anything. This job was no exception. Especially trying to support herself and Wynonna...Willa's funeral had really wiped them of any savings they had. The only thing left to their name was the family home, out in the middle of no where at the end of a dirt road. But it was home. And it was free. She had applied to several jobs and now was just waiting for one to stick. It was only a matter of time...right?

"So," Jeremy said bringing her from her thoughts, "You're opening shift tomorrow and you'll be on register."

"Perfect," she beamed.

***

The next morning, Waverly ended up being the first employee there. She opened the doors, turned on the lights and begun to turn over the chairs just like Jeremy had taught her. She was doing swimmingly, if she said so herself. Surprisingly, she felt very awake despite it being five in the morning and no one was on the street yet. After the seating area was prepped, she went behind the counter and started to put the fresh pastries in the case using the metal tongs like she was supposed to.. She was actually surprised her supervisor wasn't there yet. It was already fifteen after and-

"Hey."

Waverly jumped what felt like ten feet in the air and held the tongs in front of her like a weapon. A tall woman was standing on the other side of the counter, hands on her belt and looking amused. She had a head of red hair and appeared to be a cop if her uniform was to be believed.

"Sorry, your um...your door was open," she said pointing behind her towards the door. Waverly cursed to herself for not locking it behind her. That's how people got murdered. "I take it your not open yet."

Waverly slowly lowered the tongs from in front of her, thankful that she hadn't dropped the tray of muffins she was holding in her other hand. "No, we're not open yet. Sorry," Waverly said with a small smile. The woman returned the smile and she felt herself blush. She looked down and set the tray on the counter, clearing her throat. "We, um...open in ten minutes though. I can help you then."

"Thanks," her eyes wandered down to Waverly's chest and she blushed even deeper until she realized what she was looking at. She read her name tag and continued, "Waverly."

"You're most welcome, Officer-," Waverly said doing a small nervous salute with her tongs as she read the other woman's name tag, "Haught."

"You can call me Nicole," she said with a tilted smile that was oh so charming. Waverly felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"Nicole then," she said just as the woman she assumed was her supervisor walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," she said walking past Nicole like was wasn't even there and going behind the counter with Waverly.

Nicole's eyes never left Waverly's and she tilted her head to the side, "I'm just going to sit over there and wait for you guys to open. Is that okay?"

Waverly nodded and let her eyes follow her as she walked away until her coworker was back.

"Hey, I'm Rosita," she said as she put the apron over her head, "Again, sorry I'm late."

"No problem," Waverly said picking the muffin tray back up and finishing loading in the pastries. She found herself looking up every once in a while at the pretty police officer who had sat herself right in her line of sight. Occasionally their eyes would meet Waverly would look back down quickly with a blush.

Rosita was nice, helping Waverly remember how much coffee went in the coffee makers and how to make the cold brew. Finally, the clock ticked to six o'clock and Waverly took her spot behind the register while Rosita did some last minute things. Nicole wandered up to the counter and Waverly took that time to admire how the uniform looked so...professional...the way it hugged her curves. There's no way that was standard issue. If it was, she would have to write a thank you letter to the city.

"Hello again, Waverly," Nicole said with a smile, "Can I get a cappuccino please?"

"Sure," Waverly said smiling back and carefully punching it into the register, "Anything else?"

Nicole shook her head. "No, thank you."

Waverly rang her up and took the money from Nicole, trying not to blush when their fingers brushed in the exchange.

"Are you new?" Nicole asked with a tilt of her head.

She handed Nicole her change, letting her fingers linger for just a moment as she looked up at her. "Is it that obvious?"

"No no," the red head responded, "I just...have never seen you here before. And I would definitely remember you."

Did someone just light a fire directly on her face? It sure felt like it. She ducked her head shyly and pushed some hair behind her ear. "I, um-..." she trailed off, chuckling nervously and Nicole just smiled wider.

"I'll um...see you again. Tomorrow?" Nicole said as she put her change in the tip jar.

Waverly just nodded dumbly as Nicole walked away. The officer gave her another look over her shoulder and a nod that made Waverly's stomach flip.

"Oh boy," she sighed before gathering herself and smiling at the next customer.

***

Waverly would definitely never admit that she spent an extra half hour getting ready the next day. There wasn't much she could do as far as clothing since they were required to wear black pants and a t-shirt with the shop logo on it, but she spent the extra time on her hair and makeup. Rosita got there the same time as her this time and started talking once they got inside.

"So," Rosita said with a small smile, "That girl yesterday morning. The police officer?"

Waverly blushed. "Yeah?"

Rosita pulled a chair down from the table and leaned on it with a small smile. "You're into her."

Her blush got impossibly deep. "Is it that obvious?"

Her supervisor shrugged and went behind the counter to start preparing the coffee. "Maybe I'm just good at reading people. But she seems really into you too."

Waverly looked up from where she was arranging the pastries in the case and licked her lips. "Really?" she asked hopefully. Rosita nodded but Waverly just shook her head. "I mean, it's dumb. And so typical, isn't it? Falling for a customer in a coffee shop. It's too typical."

"Sometimes typical can be good," Rosita said with a knowing smile. Her eyes wandered up just as a cop car pulled in front of the shop. "Speak of the devil."

The brunette straightened out her apron subconsciously and adjusted her ponytail. She took her place behind the register and smiled brightly at Nicole, trying not to appear too eager. When Nicole smiled back it was like time had slowed down. Her heart beat just a little faster like she was in some cheesy romantic comedy.

"Good morning," Waverly said cheerily, trying not to smile too widely, "How are you, Officer?"

Nicole chuckled, looking down at her boots before looking up at Waverly. "I can't complain now."

This woman would be the death of her. And she'd only spoken to her for a total of maybe ten minutes. "What can I get you?"

Nicole looked her up and down, making Waverly feel slightly faint. Nicole leaned on the counter with her elbows, her face maybe a foot away from Waverly's at this point. "I think I'll have a cappuccino again."

Taking a cup from the stack, Waverly tried to write Nicole's name with a steady hand. She thought for a second and added a happy face. "Anything else?"

They just looked at each other for a moment, Nicole's smile widening as she looked at the woman in front of her. Waverly noticed her dimples for the first time and felt her heart flutter. A piece of red hair had fallen into her face and her fingers itched to reach out and push it behind her ear.

"That should be it," Nicole said standing back up, "For now anyways."

Waverly just let out a small squeak in response and set the cup back on the counter. She rang her up and Rosita came up behind her. "Hey," she said, "You should make that drink. Good practice. I'll take over the register." She gave Waverly a subtle wink and she mouthed a 'thank you' to her new best friend in the entire world.

She picked up Nicole's drink and the red head followed her from the other side of the counter. Waverly tried to concentrate as Nicole watched her from the other side of the glass. She was doing fairly well, she measured the espresso and pulled the shot carefully. Now the milk, the damn milk machine. Rolling her shoulders in preparation, she tried to ignore the brown eyes on her from the other side. She poured the perfect amount of milk, turned the machine to the right temperature and put the steaming wand into the liquid. Perfect. She smiled triumphantly to herself.

“You’re really good at that. Sure it’s only your second day?” Nicole said, making Waverly look up.

She couldn’t suppress her nervous chuckle and waved off her compliment. “I did have a whole day of training too. It’s really not that- oh fuck!” The hot milk foamed over the top of the pitcher and spilled onto her hand. She grabbed a rag from the counter and began to wipe it up, her hand already turning red.

“I’m so sorry,” Nicole said looking horrified with herself, “That’s totally my fault!”

“It’s not!” Waverly said quickly as she finished wiping up, “I’m-...I get distracted easily by-...I get distracted easily.” She poured the proper amount of milk into Nicole’s cup, topped it off with foam and put the lid on it. She smiled and handed the cup to Nicole, her fingers lasting just a little too long on hers. “Here you go.”

Nicole smiled widely and held the coffee cup close to her chest. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll be here,” Waverly said with a smile.

“And don’t...burn yourself again,” Nicole said, concern in her voice.

“I won’t,” Waverly said with a smile as she watched we walk out to her police cruiser.

***

Nicole came in every morning, right at opening with a smile on her face that made Waverly’s heart do backflips. She told Wynonna about her one night and her sister just stared at her.

“Ask her out.”

“No.”

“Why?”

Waverly sighed, “She’s just...so pretty. And plus she comes in every morning. It might be awkward if she says no.”

“She’s not going to say no,” Wynonna said from the other side of the couch.

“How do you know?” Waverly asked, the movie playing on the television completely forgotten.

Wynonna shrugged. “Because I’m not an idiot like you.”

Waverly threw a pillow in her face.

***

Waverly’s phone rang, jolting her from her sleep. She reached for it blindly, not looking at the caller I.D. before picking up. “‘Ello?”

“Waverly Earp?”

“Yes?”

“Is Wynonna Earp your sister?” the voice asked.

Waverly sat up, suddenly awake as a stone settled in her stomach. “Yes. Is she okay?”

Where had she gone? She saw her before she went to bed...she said something about going to Shorty’s to meet friends or something. What if she had gotten in an accident? Or murdered or kidnapped or-

“She’s okay, but she was arrested and needs you to come get her.”

She sighed in relief and ran a hand through her hair. “Okay. Thank you.” She hung up the phone and swung her legs out of bed. She was so going to kill Wynonna.

***

Shuffling into the police station, Waverly went straight to the front desk where a fresh faced cop greeted her. “Hello,” he said, “How can I help you?”

“My sister is here,” Waverly said tightening the jacket around her, “Wynonna Earp.”

“Sure! Take a seat and someone will bring her out to you.”

“Thank you,” Waverly said. She shuffled into the waiting room and sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Not wanting to think, she had just thrown a jacket over her short pajamas and tank top. It was nearly two in the morning and she didn’t feel like trying at all.

She heard Wynonna before she saw her. Drunken voice echoing down the hall. “Hey! Don’t manhandle me, yeah? This is delicate merchandise here. You do look like my sister’s type, though.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and stood up as Wynonna came through the door. Her sister was clearly inebriated and wondered if she had actually sobered up at all since they brought her in.

“Waverly?”

The familiar voice made Waverly blush almost instantly and she looked away from her sister to see that Nicole was the one escorting her. She remembered she was only wearing her pajamas and tightened her jacket around her.

“H-hey,” she said running a hand through her messy hair. Would it really had killed her to brush it before leaving the house? “You’re...here. I thought you worked in the morning.”

Nicole’s mouth opened and closed like a fish before the cop at the front desk spoke up. “Haught? No she works nights. She gets off at three.”

Waverly looked at her with a frown. “But you come into the coffee shop at six every morning.”

Nicole looked caught, eyes wide as she stared at Waverly. “I um-...yeah. About that…” she trailed off as she slowly undid Wynonna’s handcuffs. “I uh…”

Waverly smiled at her. “Do you-...why do you come in every morning.”

The red head gave her a lopsided embarrassed smile that absolutely melted her heart. “To see you.”

Wynonna gagged loudly and mimed sticking her finger down her throat as she wandered over to Waverly. She threw her arm around her neck and kissed her sloppily on the forehead. “Is this that chick you tol’ me about?” she slurred looking over Nicole, “She’s so tall. But I know you’re into that.”

Waverly elbowed her sister in the ribs, her face getting even redder. She cleared her throat and ran another nervous hand through her hair. “Well, what I’m hearing is that I’m causing you to lose sleep. And the last thing I want is for an officer of the law to be distracted from lack of sleep,” Waverly said, “So, I forbid you to see me in the morning anymore.”

Nicole’s eyes got wide like she was about to protest, but Waverly ignored it and walked over to the front desk again. “Do you have a piece of paper?” The cop gave her a pen and paper. Waverly wrote down her number and walked back over to Nicole. “We don’t only have to see each other at work, you know,” she said handing her the paper with her number on it.

She looked down at the paper and smiled before slipping it into her breast pocket. “How about I take you out on Saturday then?” she said with a cocky raise of her eyebrow.

“Sure,” Waverly said trying to seem somewhat aloof, “I think I can do that.”

“I’ll call you then,” Nicole said.

“Okay,” Waverly said, “And please, don’t come into the shop tomorrow morning.”

“Fine,” Nicole said rolling her eyes playfully, “I guess I won’t see you tomorrow then.”

“But I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Waverly said backing up towards the door with her sister, “Okay?”

“Okay,” Nicole agreed.

“Goodnight,” Waverly said as Wynonna pulled her through the door of the police station.

“Night, Waverly.”

***

The next morning was, for lack of a better word, lonely. She knew Nicole wasn’t coming but she still missed her. As dumb as that sounded. The day seemed to go slower then usual and when she was finally off, it felt like something was missing. So she came up with an idea. A stupid idea...but an idea.

***

Three in the morning was...really early. She hadn’t realized how early it really was. But Waverly found herself waiting in the parking lot of the police station at three in the morning anyways. At least she was dressed this time and not in her pajamas. She shifted awkwardly on her feet until she saw red hair walk out of the station. She smiled brightly, warm coffee between her hands. She watched as Nicole noticed her, a smile growing on her face.

“Hey,” Nicole said walking up to Waverly, “What are you doing here?”

Waverly shrugged and held out the coffee to Nicole. “Special delivery?”

Nicole looked down and looked back up at her through her lashes, taking the cup and letting her hand cover Waverly’s as she did. “You came over here at three in the morning just to give me coffee?”

She squinted shyly. “Um...yeah.” She said. “I um...missed you.”

Nicole looked at her for a moment before carefully reaching up and pushing hair behind Waverly’s ear. She instinctively leaned into the touch, her heart fluttering. “I missed you too.”

Waverly took a bold step closer to Nicole, her hands now playing with the corners of Nicole’s jacket nervously. It felt like they were standing like that forever, just looking at each other. Finally Nicole licked her lips, eyes darting to look at Waverly’s before she asked. “Can I...kiss you?”

Her stomach clenched as she nodded, hopefully not too earnestly. She licked her own lips in anticipation and Nicole slowly leaned down, hand on Waverly’s cheek. As soon as their lips met, Waverly let out a sigh she didn’t realize she was holding, hands curling into Nicole’s jacket. The kiss was sweet and short, but Waverly felt like she was floating on a cloud. Nicole pulled away and Waverly chased her lips with her own before stopping herself.

“So, Saturday?” Nicole whispered, thumb smoothing over Waverly’s cheek.

“Saturday,” Waverly breathed, eyes fluttering back open.

“Do you need a ride home?”

She just nodded. Her car was parked on the street and Wynonna would have to drive her to work tomorrow, but she would deal with that later. She just wanted to spend more time with Nicole.

“Let’s go then, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said finally letting her hand fall away, smile so wide it crinkled her eyes. “Have you ever ridden in a police car?”

“Is that what you say to all the girls?”

“Only the pretty ones.”


End file.
